


Beautiful

by yeollicate



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeollicate/pseuds/yeollicate
Summary: He wasn't sure how long has it been but Myungsoo always gets distracted by the fringe hanging just above Sungyeol's eyelids.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i've written this months ago, when we thought Sungyeol will finally grow back his long hair (check pics on this date 160723). i was sad he cut it again hours later. so yeah, i'll just leave this here.

He wasn't sure how long has it been but Myungsoo always gets distracted by the fringe hanging just above Sungyeol's eyelids.

 

"I told you I'd pass this test. That was easy." Sungyeol boasted though he was only one point away from failing. Myungsoo hums, laughing internally.

 

"Yah Myungsoo, you gotta give them to me. A deal is a deal."

 

Oh. Yeah. The lamest deal he had ever thought, but he wanted to help Sungyeol. The latest volume of their favorite manga is out and the one with the lowest exam score will have to buy it for the other. Of course, Sungyeol thought this was unfair since Myungsoo is one of the top students in their class, but they were talking about his fave manga. "Remember this, i'll get them using your money. Deal." Sungyeol threatened.

 

How could he forget about it, when Sungyeol always comes home with him to his house and remind him almost every hour about the deal. He stays in Myungsoo's room and bug him to teach him how formulas work and complain most of the time that they would not even use these stupid physics in daily life.

 

But Myungsoo allows him, of course the purpose of this deal is to encourage the taller boy to pass the subject, he's his best friend after all, he cares. Plus, he enjoys Sungyeol's company since his parents only comes home really late and he feels so lonely.

 

The test is over, Sungyeol passed and Myungsoo failed (no one will know if he did it on purpose, he got perfect from the previous tests he thought he wouldn't really fail the subject with one failed test, if it does, the teacher offers retests he can just ace those). He's confident.

 

He stares at the strands of hair touching Sungyeol's lashes. He wonders if Sungyeol notices. He wonders if Sungyeol feels it. _Does it tickle? It’s almost touching his eyeballs?!! Isn’t he irritated?_ He watches as Sungyeol's eyes go wide as he gasps from the revelations of the manga he's reading. Yes, the exam is over and Myungsoo bought the manga for him, but the taller boy still went home with him (with non stop boasting along the way).

 

He watches as Sungyeol's eyes smile at whatever he is reading. He notices when his brows furrowed then sad eyes. _Beautiful_. He thought. He decided that Sungyeol has the most beautiful eyes ever. The strands of his bangs moves and shakes along with his body movements. Beautiful.

 

Myungsoo watches carefully while sitting comfortably with a pillow in between his back and the headboard. He was playing games on his phone but he kept losing. He pretends to keep playing as he glimpse to the guy sitting on the other of end his bed with his back against the wall enjonying the comic book in his hands.

 

He stared for a while as if he's memorizing the lines of Sungyeol's side profile. _Beautiful_. He scans his long lashes, the outline of his cute nose then his lips. He silently gulps.

 

"Myungie, you have to read this. This is hilarious!"

 

He looked away immediately. Was he blinded by a smile with pretty pink gums all over it? He hums as he stares back on his phone. He lost the game. Again.

 

Sungyeol moves, crawls, and shifts to his right side, his long arms and limbs all over the place until he was sitting next to Myungsoo.

 

"You gotta read this part here..." he kept talking. Showing Myungsoo all the good parts in the manga.

 

Their arms slightly brushing as Sungyeol gets nearer his personal space shifting the pages of the comic book which is now on Myungsoo's lap. Myungsoo can almost feel his breath everytime Sungyeol faces him. He keeps talking and the younger loved the excitement in his voice. The taller boy's left cheek almost two inches away from his nose, he can smell his perfume. He can smell his hair. He gets distracted again by the fringe just above Sungyeol's eyes, he noticed It grew longer.

The moment Sungyeol faces him again, his left hand moved on its own before he could even think. His fingers very lightly, carefully pushing the bangs away from the beautiful eyes he's been looking at hours ago.

 

Sungyeol stopped talking. He probably felt the weight of Myungsoo's stare or maybe because he felt the inviting warm palm on his cheek that made him close his eyes. He felt a soft touch of the other's lips on his. It was very light as if it wasn't there, but he can feel it. Butterflies.

 

 

 

 

Myungsoo woke up but he never slept at all. He regretted his actions the moment Sungyeol ran away. He kept telling himself he shouldn't have kissed his best friend. But he couldn't shake off the image of the other's face when they parted lips. He was so beautiful and perfect, his eyes wore expressions that made his heart jump but then he was scrambling, running away just like that.

 

He is now scared that Sungyeol is mad at him. But he's more worried that he might lose their friendship. Stupid Myungsoo, stupid.

 

It's been a week now since the "accident" as Myungsoo calls it. He wasn't thinking of kissing Sungyeol ever before but that moment he felt an attraction too strong his body moved on its own. He cares for him, probably like a brother. He likes him, probably more than a friend should. He loves him, but he values their friendship more. So he decided to talk to him, to receive his anger, to get punched in the face and then they'll go back to being best buddies and forget everything.

 

He wipes his sweaty palms over his pants, is it hot or he's sweat glands are just overactive because he's nervous. His plain black shirt is comfortable but he thinks he can't breathe as he press the doorbell button of Sungyeol's house.

 

His friend's mom cheerfully greeted him and invited him in but refuses, he might as well be punched outside.

 

He leans back on the wall next to the doorbell button as he waits for Sungyeol. He heard footsteps, he's sure they were from his best friend. So he closes his eyes, slowly faces the guy with his head hung low and his hands fisted on his sides as he started,

 

"I am sorry. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you that night, maybe i do i'm not sure myself. I'm sorry I can't help it, i always stare at your eyes because i find them beautiful. They are really pretty, you know. And your... your bangs always distract me, they were always on the way covering your lashes. I'm sorry I pushed them back then things happen. You can punch me but please let's be friends agai...... OW!!!!!"

 

Sungyeol was laughing.

 

He opened his eyes and saw him holding the manga he bought for him. Did he just smack my head with that manga?!?!

 

He lifted his head and he wished he never did. He was blinded by that gummy smile again, no, he was blinded by Sungyeol.

 

"What did you do to your hair?" he asked.

 

"I decided to cut it." is he blushing?

 

"Why? I thought you said guys with long hairs are cool, so you---- OW!!!"

 

"I cut it for you, stupid."

 

"......"

 

"I figured the reason you pushed my bangs away is because you didn't like them, so i cut them shorter and i never said guys with long hair are cool."

 

"You really said them i can.... wait? You cut them for me?"

 

Sungyeol nodded. "Maybe i want to look good for you, i don't really know but i'm glad you found my eyes beautiful."

 

Myungsoo blushes.

 

"That's a really stupid way of confessing y'know? Asking me to punch you after revealing your secret crush on me. Stupid."

 

"Yeah. I know, are you mad?" Myungsoo said still looking on the ground. He is not that nervous now, in fact, he's happy Sungyeol is talking to him.

 

"No, but I still want to punch you, though."

 

"Go on. Please." Myungsoo closed his eyes shut as he waits for the blow. He deserves it anyway. Let's get it over with.

 

Seconds passed and he felt Sungyeol's fingertips swept his forehead, then he realized his friend was pushing his bangs aside, away from his eyes, just like he did to him that night. He opened his eyes to question the taller guy's gesture, but Sungyeol's face was leaning close and then their lips were touching. The fingers that swept the strands of his hair earlier is now on his chin, angling his face upward since he was smaller and soon it was over. He opened his eyes only to look at the prettiest pair of brown orbs with an expression that made his heart jump.

 

"You have the most beautiful eyes too, y'know."


End file.
